


Power Through

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: March Madness 2019 Rickyl/Sherle Edition [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, Cop Shane, Established Relationship, Ex Marines Merle, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Ring, Prompt Sky, RWG March Madness 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: His eyes wouldn't close. He'd joined his already fast asleep husband to bed an hour before, nothing to be done. He'd reached that rare contemplative stage that drew the corners of his mouth up, the long-lasting ache of his heart at rest.It's been awhile since Shane felt this sappy this late at night and yet...





	Power Through

**Author's Note:**

> New thing!! I just love these two, can't help it haha
> 
> Thanks to 1lostone for the challenge!! and to the best of the best SerenaLunera for betaing this lil thingy for me! <3

The room was dark. Invitingly so, murmured Shane's brain, exhausted after the long shift he'd just gone through. Everything was quiet and peaceful and snoring. Or rather, Merle was all those things - sprawled on his back, head turned towards Shane, his bare torso gleaming lightly under the faint light coming from the open window and the covers pushed back and bunching at his waist. His features so distinctly smoothed out of their usual frown and snarl that Shane felt an eye-wrinkling smile set on his face, listening to Merle’s deep lulling breaths

His eyes wouldn't close. He'd joined his already fast asleep husband to bed an hour before, nothing to be done. He'd reached that rare contemplative stage that drew the corners of his mouth up, the long-lasting ache of his heart at rest. 

The night sky, obsidian emptiness and occasional starry shapes teased his thoughts into poetic rambles. 

Losing a hand was a hardship. Would be one for anyone and it  _ had _ been a long way to this point, this moment in time where Shane could smile to the high heavens with only an afterthought of anguish anymore. 

Dixons were resilient, he'd been told numerous times over the years, he knew they were. Didn't change the amazement in Shane's eyes as they first absentmindedly flickered to the thin chain around Merle's neck or when he found himself staring down it's links to the wedding ring that hung there. It was nothing spectacular, a gold band with two names and a date on it. It was everything. 

Merle had lost his left hand during his last deployment with the Marines and instead of closing up like he could have, like most would have, he’d retrieved his wedding ring from the ziplock bag of belongings the army had mailed him back. He'd battled with said ziplock, he'd fished inside, between postcards, pictures and dirty tee-shirts. Had bought a chain. Had passed the ring on it and the chain around his neck. Had gone to his PT sessions. 

"Shouldda been 'sleep forever," Merle's sleep-roughened voice startled Shane out of his careful watch.

"And ya should still be sleeping," he said and even he could hear the fondness seeping through the words. 

Merle opened one eye, the other side of his face still methodically smashed in his pillow. "Could smell yer cheesiness from ma dreams." 

Shane didn't answer, not right away at least. He let himself be swallowed by the barely distinguishable blue of Merle's gaze on him, smiling faintly. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the need to protect. Except there was no danger anymore, no enemies in sight, no surgeries to plan, no criminals to chase. So he flipped from his side to his front, right onto Merle who did not hold back on his surprised yelp before he tried to shove Shane off of him. 

"I can sleep now," the words came out mumbled against Merle's shoulder.

"Like hell ya are, get off me, you dog,"

"Ain't the one who snores."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more, I'm never far! :)
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
